Omnigan
by Ninja bat master
Summary: Naruto, after telling Kakashi off in front of everyone, stomrs off and accidentally awakens an ancient bloodline that will rock the shinobi world. Pairings are narutoxgwenxcharm caster.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try a new twist on my Naruto/omnitrix story. Omnitrix bloodline. Evil alien transformations.

**Omnigan**

**Gaze of the Dark Masters**

Naruto was wandering around the Leaf village, looking for his sensei. It was the day after the end of the second part of the chunnin exam.

He finally found Kakashi near the Hokage tower.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called.

Kakashi looked up from his book and waited for Naruto to reach him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can you help me train for the finals? I need some serious help." Naruto admitted as he caught his breath.

"No." Was Kakashis' bored reply.

Naruto stood there…stunned. "W-What? Why not?" Naruto asked as his face fell in disbelief.

Unknown to the two, the other rookie nine, their senseis, Gai, Tenten, and Anko were near the tower. They heard Naruto ask for help and then…they stopped cold when they heard Kakashis' reply.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "Naruto, I need to take Sasuke to train. He has a tough match against that Gaara guy in the finals and needs all the help he can get." Naruto ground his teeth in anger and the other jounin scowled at what the copy ninja was doing. The other gennin were confused. Why wasn't Kakashi helping his other student? Even Ino, the fan girl she is, couldn't help but feel that wasn't fair. "Besides," Kakashi continued, "you've got _that_ chakra if you ever learn to use it and if not…well then you could always try again next time."

Naruto was livid. No, he was PISSED THE HELL OFF!

Kakashi pulled his book back up to his face…only for Naruto to backhand it out of Kakashis' hands.

Kakashi looked at the blonde in mild shock. "Naruto?"

He froze slightly when he saw Narutos' eyes. They were cold and sad. Small tears ran down his face. "You lying hypocrite." Naruto breathed out.

"What?" Kakashi asked, still surprised by the blondes' unusual attitude.

Narutos' eyes turned from cold sadness to burning rage. "YOU LYING HYPOCRITICAL ONE EYED PERVERTED FAVORATIST BASTARD!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

All the jounin and gennin gaped. They had never seen or heard of Naruto being this mad at…anyone! Even when people would mock or make fun of him he would be a bit loud, but his voice was filled with…with…with so much HATE!

Before Kakashi could get over his dropped jaw or wide-eyed shock, Naruto continued.

"You spout that garbage about abandoning your comrades makes you less than trash, yet you abandon me and Sakura to train the village prodigy! You could train us at the same time but you just chuck me to the side! Your excuse is that Gaara will be a tough fight for Sasuke, yet I'll have to fight a bloodline wielding fate addict who has no problem killing another leaf gennin, HIS OWN FAMILY NO LESS, and you have the gall to say Sasuke needs more help! But all of that pales in comparison that you had the…the…the nerve to say I'm so weak and stupid that I would have to draw on _THAT _chakra! Not only that but you think I probably wouldn't be able to do that!" Naruto was in an absolute rage that would make Kyuubi cringe…which is what the mighty tailed demon fox was doing in its' cage. Everyone else, even the Hokage, who had heard the commotion and come out to listen, was shocked by Narutos' complete and utter outrage. Kakashi was rooted to the spot. "THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled. "I'm done with you Hatake!" That got everyone's attention. They had never heard Naruto address someone by their last names, let alone with so much venom in his voice. "I'm done with being ignored by you, put down by the emo ass, and being beaten every time I say hello to the pink haired harpy bitch!" Every jaw dropped. Naruto had just…insulted Sakura! "After weeks of being on your team, you only taught us all tree walking…after an a-ranked jounin nearly killed us! And don't think I don't know about you meeting Sasuke before and after team training and missions to train him in jutsus' and advanced techniques Hatake! I'm done with this whole Uchiha centric team! I'm going to train! When I get back, I'm kicking the broody Hyuugas' ass and then Sasukes' even if he drops out of the finals before me! And when I'm done with the exams, I'm getting transferred and I never want to see any of you three ever again…YOU GOT THAT YOU PERVERT SCARECROW!" Naruto then turned and walked away.

The villagers may have been cruel to Naruto, but even they had never seen him this mad and they wisely put their hatred aside and moved the hell out of the way as Naruto stalked off.

Kakashi was near comatose. NARUTO, had just cussed him out, called him on his favoritism and poor team teaching skills, and basically told him to shove it!

Everyone left with their own thoughts on what just happed with the towns' normally happy blonde. All the adults had one thought. "_Kakashi, you just screwed up…BIG TIME!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stormed across the village and ended up near the forest of death. He smiled a little as he remembered the crazy examiner lady who licked his cheek. He wouldn't admit it at the time, but she turned him on! Come one, a hot woman wearing a short skirt and fishnet clothes licks your cheek, you'd have to be gay not to be turned on…though even gay men would admit she was hot.

Naruto entered the forest. He hoped there were some more of those giant snakes around for him to beat the crap out of.

He stopped in a clearing near a stream. He took off his orange coat and pants. He was left in only his mesh t-shirt and black, knee length shorts and his headband. He made over a hundred shadow clones and had them henge into clones of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

He cracked his knuckles and, for the next several hours, he had his clones attack him like his teammates would and he beat the snot out of them. When he ran out of clones he'd make more and repeat the process. All the while, he remembered everything they did and said to him. His anger and rage grew and grew as time went on. A couple of giant bugs had come into view a few hours in, and were destroyed with extreme prejudice seconds later.

It was twilight when one of Narutos' Sasuke clones came at him with a kunai. He was tired and angry. He called on all his rage and anger when he turned to face the Uchiha double. He felt a great pain in his eyes and his Sasuke clones' eyes widened.

In a bright green flash of light, the Sasuke clone was staring at…he had no clue. The poor clone wasn't given a chance to ponder a moment when a huge flaming fist struck him and he dispelled.

Naruto froze. He'd received the memories of his destroyed clone and was shocked into stillness.

He looked at his hands…all four of them. His top right was a sort of green crystal, while his top left looked like an arm made of fire, lava, and charcoal. His lower arms were a pair of orange furred, beast-like claws. His feet were two toed and a deep red. He felt something behind him and saw that he had a blue and black striped tail! He also could see two long, jagged, yellow-green insect-like wings on his back. He looked at his chest and noticed five things. One, he had three eyes. Two, two were normal, just one over the other, and one was bigger and made everything move slower when he focused and he understood everything about what he was seeing. Three, his chest was the same deep red as his legs. Four he had a strange, thick, black, jagged lines running all over his chest. And five, he had a strange lantern fish-like appendage on his forehead.

He rushed over to the stream, at speeds he didn't think he was capable of, and looked into the water. He saw his three eyes. Two were deep orange and one was bright green with a square pupil. H saw that his upper back was black with green, symmetrical lines in it. He saw that his face and hair looked much the same, except red and with all the new limbs and appendages. He opened his mouth and saw some fangs. He tried to get a better view and his mouth…unhinged slightly and opened into a bigger, larger toothed mouth. He closed it quickly and studied his full image. He stood about seven feet tall now and looked intimidating. He was about to start freaking out when…he…sensed something. It was odd. His eyes were open and he could see normally, but images of the area around him in black with a red outlining came to his mind and he…saw an outlined shape move through the bushes and run across the field he was in and back into the forest on the other side.

Naruto had his back to the creature, but saw it as plain as day. How could that be?

He was still pondering this when…his eyes began to flash red. He could see it in the waters' reflection. "What in the-" before he could finish, there was a red flash and…Naruto Uzumaki stood beside the stream just as he was before he'd changed into that…thing!

"_What the hell was THAT!_"? Naruto asked in his mind. He tried to remember what he'd done before changing. He'd been mad…he'd been weakened…his eyes started hurting…he- His mind froze. _His eyes had hurt!_

He ran back to the stream and looked into the water. His eyes were normal. "Could it be?" He thought.

He channeled chakra into his eyes and…they changed! They turned all deep green except for his pupil, whites and all, and then a white hourglass appeared with the thinnest point around the pupil. The hourglass fused and became a diamond.

Then, as if a screen was placed over his eyes, Naruto saw an image that looked like a shadow of what he'd changed into appeared before his eyes. (Same kind of sight images as if he had a saiyan scouter over his eyes. He can see past it but he can focus on the close screen.)

_What is this?_ He thought. As if in response, the shadow image faded away and words began to run across his gaze.

"_Specimen name: Chimeraleven._

_Species type: amalgamation of species. Powers of aliens known as the High Ten. Individuals include Diamondhead, Heatblast, Gray matter, Fourarms, Wildmutt, Upgrade, Stinkfly, XLR8, Ripjaws, and Ghostfreak._

_Powers are as follows: Energy and matter temporary absorption, diamond shards, fire balls, flight, sightless sight, examination eye, super speed, intangibility, invisibility, super strength, machine upgrading and conforming, underwater breathing, increased jaw strength, possession, sticking slime, invulnerability, and mental/intellect enhancement._" The words read.

Naruto was stunned. "Was…that what I turned into?" Naruto reeled at the powers the words claimed that form had. "What…what are you? I mean, what happened to my eyes?"

Again, words began to flow into view. "_The omnigan. A doujutsu that allows it's wielder to become one of four basic forms passed down to all omnigan wielders, and any forms that the omnigan scans into it along with the forms' powers and abilities. The omnigan may take generations to form as it really only activates when its' wielder is in great distress and has enough chakra to unlock it. Warning, use of 'the dark four' as the basic four are called can be dangerous. The angrier one gets in one of those forms, the more of the forms original personality comes to the surface._" Naruto was stock-still for a few minutes…and then a grin spread to his face. "Kami, consider us even."

Naruto asked how to activate the transformations and scanning powers of his omnigan.

When it explained its' workings, Naruto went home to rest. Tomorrow, Narutos' training really begins.

Back in the Hokage's office, the old man smiled at this new development. "So, that bloodline has returned." The old man smirked. "Kakashi, you screwed WAY up this time." He chuckled and went back to his paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went through each form and found that he could remain in them as long as he wanted, as long as he had the chakra to do it. His four forms were Chimeraleven, Vilgax, Eon, and the Highbreed.

Though he could now manipulate time, he could only do it in a certain area, and it was only one of Eons powers. Also, he could only use time slow, a one-day, small area time reverse, mild future sight, and a small area time fast forward. Eons' energy blasts, super strength, high intellect, and energy shields were also a great plus.

Vilgax was more of an intellect increase and super strength. His large arms that could max out in strength were impressive.

The Highbreed allowed Naruto many different sense and physical abilities that, while odd, were very useful.

Naruto also found that, as the omnigan stated, Chimeralevens' powers weren't as great as the original high ten, but he was able to perform combinations with them to great affect and had more abilities in one form than most. He also found that, from what he'd heard about the sharingan, his Galvan or Graymatter eye worked like the sharingan in that it could analyze nearly anything for the brain to decipher and understand.

As Naruto was training in his Eon form, he felt a strange sensation. It was faint, but it was there. It was different from chakra. It was warm were chakra was cool. Deciding to try out the one power Eon had that he'd never tried before, Naruto locked onto the strange energy and…teleported.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a clearing outside the forests of the Leaf village, a group of bandits was standing around their leader. Before their leader were two young women, both no older than fourteen. One had deep red hair that fell down to the small of her back. The other had white hair that was tied in a low ponytail that stretched down to her rear when she was standing. They were both on their knees.

"Well, well, well. What to do with you two lovely things." He snickered. He was a bald man in his thirties and dressed in a mismatch of pilfered samurai armor and ragged cloth.

The rest of the bandits laughed.

The red haired girl sneered. "When I get my strength back, I'm going to shred you into jerky for the crows!" She spat venomously.

The leader was about to backhand her…when a flash of dark purple erupted between him and the girls.

Everyone shielded their eyes and, when they could see again, looked where the flash had come from.

Standing between the girls and the bandit leader was a young man in black and purple clothes and armor under a black trench coat. His head was covered by a black helmet with a one-way tinted glass visor. The visor of the helmet was unnerving to look into as the man looked around at all the bandits and then at the girls. His gaze lingered on the girls and they felt…calm. The red head and the white haired girl sensed a calming, unthreatening aura coming from this stranger.

The young man looked at the bandit leader. He spoke in a calm, slightly angry, accented voice. (Eons young voice from race against time.) "I suggest you leave now before I'm forced to take unpleasant measures against you. I may not know them, but I will not stand for women, especially ones as beautiful as these, to be needlessly harmed for the pleasures of a group of dime store bandits."

The girls blushed at his compliment to them, and the bandits looked slightly fearful, and angry.

The bandit leader unsheathed his stolen sword…and charged.

Eon used his slow time power to slow everyone but himself down. He then moved forward at a leisurely and ripped the blade from his hands and grabbed his neck in a vice-like grip before allowing his time slow to stop.

Everyone looked confused at how the strange young man seemed to disappear, disarm the bandit leader, and then have him in a chokehold.

The young man sighed as he spoke. "I warned you." He then looked at the girls. "Turn away, you shouldn't see this." They obeyed and closed their eyes. Eon looked at the fear stricken man and then channeled his fast forward power around the man.

All the bandits watched in awe and terror as they saw their leader literally age decades in second until his body and bones turned to dust.

When Eon released the field, the dust fell to the ground and was slowly blown away by the slight breeze. The bandits screamed and ran in fear.

The girls looked up and saw that, where the bandit leader once was…there was now a pile of dust. Eon walked over to them and, with a small blast of purple energy, disintegrated the ropes holding them.

They both stood up.

The red head smiled and bowed. "Thank you. My friend and I would have been in real trouble if you hadn't come."

The white haired girl smiled and nodded. "Thanks a lot mister…um…"

The young man held up his hand. "Before we begin introductions, lets go somewhere less…out in the open. I am strong, but an enemy ninja could try and repeat those bandits' intent." The girls nodded. "Here, put your hands on my shoulders and I'll teleport us somewhere relatively safe.

They did and Eon teleported them to his apartment.

His eyes began to flash red for a few seconds before, in a bright red flash, he reverted to his normal form. The girls were slightly surprised to see the blonde haired teen.

Naruto smiled. "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the only known holder of the omnigan bloodline and known dead last and dobe of my graduating gennin class. This is my apartment. I sensed your strange energy while in that other form, called Eon, and went to investigate. I didn't like what I found and decided to help."

The girls nodded. "My name is Gwen." The red head said. Naruto took note of her strange clothing. (Alien force Gwen in Ben ten thousand time period clothes.)

And I'm C.C. It's short for charm caster. We were orphans and decided to pick our own names. Gwen's came from the name of an ancient sorceress she read about in a storybook. Mine comes from my talents." C.C. demonstrated by pulling a small dog-looking piece of stone from a small bag on her left hip. She threw it on the ground and it grew into a larger sized form of itself and came to life. It barked a few times and ran around the room before leaping back at C.C. and shrinking as it flew into her arms. When it was its' original size, she slipped it back into her bag.

Gwen nodded and held out her hand. A pink glow came from her and she created a shield of pink energy and then levitated a scroll off of Narutos' table before setting it back down.

Naruto whistled. "Wow, you guys…uh…girls are amazing!" Naruto said with a warm smile.

They smiled too; slightly surprised that he so openly accepted them.

"So, where were you two headed before the bandits interrupted you?" Naruto asked. They looked slightly downcast at that. Naruto got the feeling it was a sore subject.

Gwen spoke. "We…we were looking for a home." Naruto raised his eyebrow at that. "You see," Gwen continued as she saw Narutos' eyebrow rise. "While in the orphanage, we found out about our powers and…were hated for them. We were beaten a few times and called evil and witches. We finally had enough and ran away when we were six. We went on the road and mastered our powers as much as we could. We were traveling to the village to see what it was like when…you know."

Naruto nodded. He was hesitant, but decided to tell them about himself. He somehow felt…he could trust them. "We're similar, you and I." Naruto started. The girls looked confused. Naruto sighed. "Thirteen years ago, a demon fox attacked the village." For the next three hours, Naruto told them his story.

When it was all over…they just stared at him. He was afraid that they might start to hate him, but was surprised be being suddenly hugged by the both of them.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"How could you not go insane staying here?" C.C. asked.

"I held onto my dream and I had a few precious people." He looked up at the ceiling, remembering. "A very kind and wise person told me, 'true strength comes from protecting your precious people.' I've taken that to heart and though I'm picky about who is a precious person to me, once they are, I'll protect them with my life." He looked down at both of the girls. "You two have suffered as much as I have. If you want, you can be some of my precious people too." He said smiling.

They both blushed and then smiled at him, hugging him tighter.

"Now," Naruto started, "I have a spare room here, if you want it. You'll have to share, sorry."

"It's okay." C.C. said. "We're used to it."

Gwen nodded. Then she looked thoughtful. "So Naruto, why were you training and how did you change into that other form?" Naruto smiled and explained. When he was done, the girls gave each other a knowing look and then nodded. They looked at Naruto, who was confused and nervous by their looks of determination. "We'll help you train."

Naruto looked very surprised by this. "Why?"

C.C. spoke next. "Because, you saved us, offer us a place to live, and told us about yourself. We owe you and…you're our first friend aside from each other." She and Gwen blushed with slight smiles.

A small tear made its' way down from Narutos' right eye. "Same here." Iruka, the ramen chef and his daughter, and old man Hokage were more like parents and family. I've never really had any friends. I've tried to make some, but they just scoff and mock me as the dead last."

They hugged hum again.

Later that night, as Naruto was asleep, Gwen and C.C. were up talking.

"He seems really nice." C.C. commented.

"I agree." Gwen answered. "Do you think he could be…you know…the one?" She asked hesitantly.

"I…I think so. The dream I had a few years ago said we would find our home with the demons' cage who walks in many shadows. We know the Kyuubi is the demon he cages, and perhaps the 'many shadows' means his other forms since they're shadows of former people and creatures."

Gwen nodded. "Maybe." Then she got a wicked smile. "You know, if he is the one, I can't wait to tell him about…you know…our deal."

C.C. smiled too. "Yeah. Two for one."

They had been together for so long, that…well…they had experimented and found they were both bi. They had discussed this and decided that, though they were bi, they still wanted a family and made a deal that, if they both liked the guy, they would both be with him. The dream C.C. had a few years ago gave them hope for this, and now they just may have found it.

They giggled and then lay down and pulled the covers over them as they snuggled together and gave each other a goodnight kiss. Then they drifted off to sleep with the same thoughts. _I hope you're the one…Naruto-kun._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the final round of the chunnin exams. Everyone was in their seats, waiting for all the contestants to show up.

The rookies who didn't make it waited for their classmates and team members to finish showing up.

Up in the Kage box, the Hokage and Kazekage were waiting as well.

The Kazekage looked over at the Hokage. "So, I hope the famed Uchiha will put on a good show."

The Third Hokage smirked. "Perhaps, but I'm looking forward to seeing how he deals with a far more powerful ninja and bloodline."

The Kazekage looked surprised. "The Hyuuga?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. It is a far more ancient and powerful one that completely outclasses both the byakugan and sharingan. It is a once in a lifetime doujutsu." The Hokage said with pride.

The Kazekage looked stunned. Orochimaru had never heard of any doujutsu that outclassed both the sharingan and byakugan. Could it be the rinnegan?

Just as he was about to ask, a bright flash of pink light blared onto the field. When it vanished, there stood Naruto…with two very attractive girls holding onto his arms. He kissed each on the cheek and they kissed his before disappearing in a flash of pink again and appearing near the waiting area for the finalists and their friends.

Sakura and Ino were stunned that NARUTO of all people had somehow acquired two HOT looking girls.

Back in the stadium, as people finally got a good look at Naruto, they were shocked. He no longer wore his orange nightmare of a jumpsuit. Instead, he wore a white shirt with a black t-shaped mark on it, dark green cargo pants, black boots, black and dark green forearm length bracers, and a black belt. His hair had been styled so it all pulled back and had black and green streaks in it. He also had some black gloves with gray, metal plates on the back that had the omnitrix/omnigan hourglass in them with a spiral at both ends of its' inside.

The same symbol was in the middle of the black t-looking mark on his shirt.

The shirt allowed everyone to see how fit his body was and a few girls, besides Hinata, blushed.

Naruto smiled and looked at his fellow competitors. "Hey guys, ready to kick ass?"

The Hokage smiled. He remembered the day before when Naruto and his two…girlfriends came to visit him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon when, in a flash of pink, Naruto and his girls arrived in the Hokages' office. Naruto told him about his bloodline and his girlfriends pasts and powers. First, the Hokage smiled since he already knew about the bloodline. Second, he was floored that Naruto had gotten not one, but TWO attractive looking and strong girls to be his girlfriends.

They also had a long talk about the invasion that, with Gwens' help, Naruto had learned about from the sand jounins' mind.

The Hokage nodded and told he thought that might be a possibility.

After they discussed the issue for a few minutes, the Hokage decided to bring up an interesting question. "So, Naruto, do you want to start an Uzumaki clan in the village? With a powerful doujutsu and two lovely ladies willing to share you, the council, while grudgingly for some, would allow it."

Naruto sighed. "First off. You're the Hokage. They are to advise you. They can't 'allow' you to do anything unless they have a long and confirmed list of unjust decisions against you. Second, yes I would, but I'd like for you to write it up now and put it in a blood seal that only Asuma or a member of your family can open. That will prove its' validity. Then, I want you to, after the invasion, have a clan house built for me. I'll pay you back through mission pay cuts and such. I also want it known I will not tolerate political pressure and forced arranged marriages. If they push too far and threaten my precious people, I'll take them down or, if there is no option, leave the village. I love my home and my dream, but I will only sacrifice them if it keeps my loved ones safe." Naruto said with absolute certainty.

The girls hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

The Hokage smiled and nodded. He wrote up the document, had Naruto and the girls sign it, since they had decided to marry Naruto when the time was right, and then the Hokage called Asuma, his old teammates, and Iruka to sign as witnesses to the document. They were all floored when the Hokage told them about Narutos' bloodline. The two elders never liked or hated Naruto. They knew he wasn't Kyuubi and didn't really care. Asuma was impressed and hoped Naruto would fight Shikamaru first, just to see the lazy Naras' face. Iruka was stunned and proud that, not only did Naruto have bloodline, but he also found love at such an early age.

After it was all done, the Hokage told the others present not to tell anyone of this until after the finals. He wanted to see those fools on the civilian council pick up their jaws when they saw it. He was also thinking about what Naruto had said. Naruto, due to the natures of his other forms, had leadership, and slightly tyrannical tendencies. But he never allowed it to carry too far and saw the points of maintaining order and the chain of command. The Hokage knew Naruto was right. He'd have to clean house…very soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto stood there, the proctor, Genma, smirked. He'd always liked Naruto. The kind was kicked when he was up, down, sideways, and inside out but he still got up and kept going.

"Okay, due to the death of the sound gennin, there will be a slight change in fighting order. The Hokage will explain."

They all looked up as the Hokage stood. "Since there was an untimely death, we shall have a special match to begin with to keep the teams even. The first match will be…a three way match." The crowd and gathered ninja looked surprised. "The first match will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowd was stunned. The Kazekage and many others laughed. The Kazekage spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Hokage-sama, isn't it a bit unfair to put the, on my last check, dead last against a more experienced Hyuuga prodigy and an Uchiha prodigy? Skill aside, their bloodlines would match each other while decimating him."

The Hokage laughed and everyone looked a bit creeped out and confused. "Normally you'd be right. But…I wanted to test out the villages' newest clan and doujutsu. You know, the one I mentioned earlier that has the power to surpass both the byakugan and sharingan."

The crowds' jaws were on the floor in disbelief. There was a stronger doujutsu! Naruto had it!

Neji looked at Narutos' smiling face and sneered. It wasn't possible for a fool like him to have anything that could match the byakugan. Fate had decreed it.

"Now," the Hokage began again, "will everyone but Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto leave the field.

Everyone did, some still stunned into numbness, and only Neji and Naruto were left.

Sasuke…was nowhere to be seen.

The old Hokage sighed. "Since Sasuke isn't here, he will be disqualified." There was an uproar. The Kazekage tried to plead for a delay so the Uchiha could enter. The Hokage was about to refuse when Naruto yelled out to the competitors box. "Gwen-chan, could you please bring that lazy teme here. I'm getting bored with his attitude."

They all looked at the red haired girl as she nodded. Then…her eyes glowed with a pink energy and…WHAM!

Sasuke appeared on the arena floor…ass in the air as he landed on his head.

He straightened himself and looked around. "What the-"?

"That's what happens when you're late teme." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him, trying to figure out how this guy knew him when realization hit. "Naruto?"

"Yes, teme. Hurry up and get ready. It's a three way fight between you, me and the Hyuuga bastard." Naruto said a little annoyed and bored.

Sasuke jerked at this. "A three way!" He then smirked. "So, they think I'm too good for just one then?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. No. Someone died and now you're here to even the matches. Otherwise you'd be last."

Sasuke fumed at that.

Genma looked to the Hokage, who nodded, and he spoke. "Alright, get ready for the match three way between Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto…BEGIN!" He then leapt out of the way.

Naruto smirked and did a few hand-signs before calling out, "Hidden Mist jutsu!" A thick fog-like mist appeared, blocking everyone from view.

The Hokage smirked. The fight…had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke activated his sharingan and took up a ready stance. He didn't think Naruto knew that jutsu. "What else are you hiding loser?" He thought.

Neji activated his byakugan and looked around for his two opponents. He managed to spot the Uchiha, and then Naruto. He smirked. The Uchiha could wait. He'd take out the easy fool first. Plus, he didn't know what the fools' new doujutsu could do. Better safe than sorry.

He charged forward at impressive speed. Up in the stands, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata had their byakugans active and watched Neji charge.

Naruto, hearing the Hyuuga coming, decided to play around.

When Neji was close enough, he struck Naruto with a strong palm strike to his chest. He was shocked when Naruto poofed into smoke.

He regained his composure and looked around. He know saw several Narutos along with the Uchiha in the mist…and it was getting harder to see through the mist!

Naruto pumped more chakra into his mist jutsu. That would not only make it harder to see through normally, but saturated his chakra into the air and make the byakugan only barley able to see through any of it.

Naruto used an echo voice jutsu and started taunting. "My, my, my. Is this all the most powerful clans in the village can do. Strike blindly and wait to be killed like blind lambs? Doujutsu seem to be quite useless when you can't see anything. What will you do now that your oh-so great family bloodline traits have failed you?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up loser!" Sasuke shouted. Neji was also fuming. "Such a failure shouldn't speak to his betters. Fate has decreed I shall win."

Naruto laughed harder. Everyone outside the mist was confused. Was Naruto really beating them and riling them up so easily?

"That's why the great doujutsu clans and really all clans in this village are much weaker than they think they are." Naruto said loudly. All clan heads and members looked slightly annoyed and angry at his words. "They think their bloodlines or family jutsu will make them invincible. Instead of using them like tools and learning other skills, they become too dependent or stagnant and arrogant. Besides, if your clan is famous for something, all an enemy has to do is fight a few members of that clan a few times in varying degrees of skill and then they know what to expect. If they rely on their bloodlines and family jutsu only, they can easily be taken down with enough time."

Narutos' words struck home with many clan members and heads. Their clans were pretty famous and if they were well known…they needed to start coming up with new skills.

Back in the mist, Naruto had enough of playing around.

He did a few hand-signs and shouted, "Great breakthrough!" A huge gust of wind blew the mist away and all the clones dispelled.

Neji and Sasuke looked around and finally saw Naruto standing near the arena wall.

"Now, time to show you the villages' newest doujutsu." He said smirking.

"What are you talking about loser?" Sasuke said.

Neji looked at the Uchiha. "Hokage-sama announced that Naruto has a doujutsu more ancient and powerful than both of our bloodlines." Neji informed him.

Sasuke was shocked and then angry. "Loser, there is nothing more powerful than the sharingan!" Neji looked like he wanted to disagree, but kept his mouth shut.

Naruto smirked and closed his eyes. Everyone both in and out of the arena watched in anticipation. Naruto smirked and, just as he opened his eyes he shouted, "OMNIGAN!"

They all saw his now glowing green eyes with a black hourglass around his pupil.

Sasuke and Neji were in a ready stance for whatever this strange bloodline did.

Everyone watched as Naruto smirked. "My bloodline gives me the power to become an avatar, a mortal vessel, for four of the strongest warriors to ever walk this, or any other world!" They all watched as, in his eyes, the hourglass fused into a diamond and a small shadow appeared in its' center. "Now, face the king of the bloodline elementals!" He then blinked and held his eyes closed.

A bright green flash blinded everyone, even the doujutsu users, and when they could see again, they were shocked, horrified, and intrigued.

"Chimeraleven!" Shouted a strange creature that looked a little like Naruto…well, the head at least. They saw that his body looked like a mixed puzzle of different beings' parts.

They saw his crystal arm and fire arm and wondered just what this monstrous thing could do.

Chimeraleven smirked. His voice sounded like a few voices mixed together. "In this form, I have control over fire, super strength and speed, the power of flight, am able to breath under water, can bond to any metal thing, can sense where anything is around me, and even perform invisibility, possessions, and phase through solid matter." He smirked at the awestruck audience.

Orochimaru was drooling at the possibilities. The Hokage smirked at the councils' and villagers' dumbstruck expressions.

Sasuke and Neji felt a small sliver of fear creep into them.

Then Chimeraleven took a fighting stance. "Now, to take out the Leafs' trash."

With blinding speed that not even Sasuke and Kakashi could follow, Naruto appeared before Neji and punched him with his crystal fist. The bone shattering impacts launched him into the arena wall were, in another burst of unseen speed, Chimeraleven spat a sticky green slime, fixing Neji to his spot on the wall, and then touching the Hyuugas' chest with his crystal hand. Everyone watched as more crystals sprouted from his palm and formed a sort of cocoon around Neji.

Neji tried to struggle, but the slime seemed to mess with his expelling of chakra and the crystal prison that encased all but his head wouldn't budge.

Naruto turned and focused on Sasuke. Sasuke, getting out of the shock of what just happened, began doing hand signs. He then clutched his left wrist and lightning appeared in his palm. Naruto smirked and made a 'come and get it' hand motion.

Sasuke snarled and charged. Kakashi was shocked Sasuke would use that move on a fellow leaf ninja. Sure Naruto had some new tricks that were…well, really good, but he couldn't survive a hit like that!

Naruto looked bored. Just as Sasuke shouted "chidori!", Naruto turned slightly transparent and Sasuke passed right through him and crashed into the ground, wasting the attack.

He looked at the transparent Chimeraleven. "A clone?" He began to look around for the real threat. He was suddenly punched by one of Chimeralevens' lower, orange fur covered arms.

"Teme, I already told you I can phase through things. Geeze, and they called me the dead last." Chimeraleven said with a look of boredom.

Sasuke seethed and was about to respond when…Chimeraleven started to do hand-signs and…clutched his left, fire-like wrist. Seconds later…HE HAD A CHIDORI IN HIS HAND!

Sasuke and Kakashi were dumbstruck. "HOW!" They both yelled in unison.

Chimeraleven laughed. He then pointed to his large right, rectangular pupiled eye. "This eye allows me the same powers as a level three sharingan and also lets me break down the physical composition of what I see. I can see your moves before you make them at the twitch of a muscle. I can copy all your jutsu, and since I'm only using my bodies abilities so far, you can't copy my attacks!" He then pointed to two jagged line-like gills that were present on both his temples. "These detect motion, sound, heat, and chakra. They're like the byakugan, but I can see 360 degrees completely, as well as above and below me."

All the Hyuugas seemed unnerved that he had one of their abilities without the blind spot.

Chimeraleven let the chidori die away in his hand. "Your bloodline can't give you an edge now Sasuke. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and have greater ability range than you. Any jutsu you use now will be copied by me. This form requires no chakra to my eye since it is always on like this. Your sharingan will tire you out before my form does me. Give up. If this were a real enemy-to-enemy fight, you would have to withdraw or be killed and possibly have your sperm and eyes harvested by an enemy village." He stated as he crossed all four of his arms.

Everyone couldn't believe it. The dead last Naruto had, not only a better bloodline than the two greatest clans in the village, but had gained a very tactical mind and…he was right. Sasuke faced not only the problem of losing strength if continuing in a hopeless and pointless fight, but his use of jutsu would only make Naruto stronger. He had no kenjutsu, genjutsu could be blocked since he could just close his eyes and use those wired gills on the side of his head, and taijutsu was useless since he was obviously faster, stronger, and, with that diamond arm and ability to turn transparent, untouchable.

Sasuke, I an act of desperation, activated his curse seal.

Kakashi saw this and was shocked as well as disappointed in his student. Orochimaru smirked.

Chimeraleven sighed. "A weaklings way out." He said. Then, in his usual flash of speed, he appeared behind Sasuke and turned transparent. He then…went into Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to struggle in his own body before finally…he stopped moving. When he looked up, everyone gasped as they saw black eyes with a green pupil.

Sasuke smirked, but Chimeralevens' voice came out of his mouth. "My bloodline version of the Yamanaka mind control and possession jutsu. It doesn't leave an exposed body to worry about, since I brought it with me."

Ino and her father were shocked. His bloodline trumped their families prized jutsu hands down.

Sasuke then took out ninja wire from his own pouch and wrapped it around his feet. He then sat down and wrapped up his hands, using his teeth to finish the knot.

In a moment, Chimeraleven seemed to transparently float out of Sasuke and stood before him.

Sasuke, who looked like he'd just woken up from being knocked out, was confused as to how he was tied up. Then his memories came back how Naruto had used HIS own hands to tie him up.

Sasuke struggled, but stopped when he felt a sharp edge next to his neck. He looked up to see Chimeralevens' crystal arm turned into a jagged edge.

The proctor, having seen more than enough spoke. "Sasuke and Neji are unable to continue. Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

In a flash of red, Naruto returned to normal and looked down at Sasuke with…pity?

Without saying anything, he turned and walked away. The medics came and, after using an earth jutsu to remove Neji from the wall, they took him and Sasuke to the infirmary.

The proctor announced a time out to fix the field before the next fight and left the arena.

When Naruto reached the competitors box, Gwen and C.C. rushed over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

His _sensei _approached him. "Wow Naruto, that was-" Naruto cut him off.

"Shove it Hatake. You didn't want anything to do with me before I had a bloodline and powers like the sharingan, so don't try to butter me up now. You're a disgrace of a sensei and I'm done with you. I've already received approval from the Hokage and I'll be transferring to a new team if I don't make chunnin in this exam."

Kakashi looked a little taken aback. "Now Naruto, I know I wasn't exactly fair to you, but Sasuke-"

"Is the village golden boy and all around arrogant prick. I know about your team and your misplaced sense of owing Obito Uchiha. From the reports I've read and what the Hokage told me, Obito wouldn't have wanted to be treated any better for his sharingan and even preferred not to use it unless necessary. Face it, you latched onto him because he was an Uchiha, related to Obito, and was like you when you were younger. For those reasons only you abandoned two students who needed help. I needed some real training and Sakura needed to be broken from her fan girl self before she gets herself or others killed. As I said, you're a failure as a sensei, ninja, and man in general. Never bother me again. If on a mission I have to work with you, I will follow orders and nothing more. You threw me away, and I've outgrown you." Naruto said as he walked away towards the Kage box.

Kakashi was speechless and so was everyone else. Naruto had just called out Kakashi…again, and pointed out everything he did and thought wrong and basically laid down the law. No one moved to stop him as he left with Gwen and C.C.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
